finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feel/Go Dream: Yuna
feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus is a maxi-single of image songs for the characters Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy X. Vocals are performed by Mayuko Aoki, as Yuna, for the track "feel" and Masakazu Morita, as Tidus, for the track "Go Dream". The fold-out liner notes contain a picture of voice actors Mayuko Aoki and Masakazu Morita, a message from Nobuo Uematsu, pictures of Tidus and of Yuna from the game and lyrics to the songs in Japanese. "Feel" is based on "Hymn of the Fayth". Track list #"feel" #"Go Dream" #"Endless Love Endless Road" #"feel" (Instrumental) #"Go Dream" (Instrumental) #"Endless Love Endless Road" (Instrumental) Lyrics "feel" "Go Dream" Japanese rōmaji :(Go dream) Taiyou no (Go way) masshita e to :Ima yume no chizu dakishimete tabidatteku :(Go dream) Mukau basho (Go way) arashi de mo :Mou osorenai karadajuu kizutsuite mo :Bokura ga eranda ashita e susumou :Mune no jounetsu akaku moyashite :(Go dream) Mamoritai (Go way) hito no tame :Ima unmei no shiren sae furikitte :Bokura wa kokoro ni tsubasa o hirogete :Donna sora de mo tobikoerareru :Bokura wa kono umi daichi o tsukinuke :Mezasu sekai e tadoritsuku no sa English translation :(Go dream) To right below (Go way) the sun :We set off now, clutching a map of dreams :(Go dream) Even if there are storms (Go way) where we're headed :I won't be afraid any more, even if I were wounded all over :Let's continue on to the tomorrow we've chosen :And make the passion in our hearts burn red :(Go dream) For the one (Go way) I want to protect :I shake off even the trials of fate :We spread out wings in our hearts :We can fly over any kind of sky :We pierce through this ocean, this earth :And we'll finally arrive in the world we're aiming for "Endless Love, Endless Road" Japanese rōmaji :Hikari no asa, kibou no kaori ga :Afurenagara yokogao somete iru :Nigiri shimeta yubisaki hanasazu :Mirai no door futari de akete yukou :Shiawase no kane no oto ga sora ni hibiku :Maiorita tenshitachi uta o utau :Ah, eien ni kono ai wa tsuzuku :Shinjiru koto anata ni chikaitai :Kujikesou na yoru mo atta kedo :Kimi no egao nando mo sukuwareta :Kotoba yori mo taisetsu na mono ga :Kokoro no naka hitotsu ni tsuujiatte :Arekuruu kanashimi ga osou toki mo :Futari nara daijoubu: norikoete yuku :Ah, eien ni kono michi o aruku :Mou nido to saegiru mono wa nai :Mirai e tsuzuiteru English translation :A morning of light: as the scent of hope overflows :It tints your profile :Without letting go of these tightly grasped fingertips :Let's open the door to the future together :The sound of the bell of happiness echoes in the sky :Flown-down angels sing a song :Ah, this love will last forever :I want to swear to you the things I believe in :There were discouraging nights, too, but :Countless times I was saved by your smiling face :Something even more precious than words :Is understood deep in our hearts :Times when raging sadness preys on us :We'll be fine if we're together: we'll overcome it :Ah, we'll walk this path forever :Nothing will ever stand in our way again :It continues on to the future Gallery Final Fantasy X - Feel (Go Dream) Back Cover.jpg|Album back cover. Yuna Blue.jpg|Cover-art front. Tidus Blue.jpg|Cover-art rear. Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/106 VGMdb - feel / Go dream Yuna & Tidus] es:Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus fr:Feel/Go dream Yuna & Tidus Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X